Curses Upon All Muses
by BornofStarlight
Summary: Annoying little things, muses. They force us to write these wacked out things, and then we don't know what to do with them! So I'm putting them here. A collection of drabbles and oneshots. Enjoy!
1. The Shadows

THE SHADOWS

By BornofStarlight

6.Sept.05

84 words in the actual story.

………………………………...

I draw a lot of unwanted attention.

I…draw stares…

It's like there's this huge column of light, and I'm forced to stand in the very middle of it.

I hate that light. I hate having everyone watch me, waiting for me to mess up.

Sometimes I wish I could step away from the attention. I wish I could step out of that column and just leave it all behind. I wish I could hide in the shadows like everyone else.

But I can't.

………………………………...

THE END

………………………………...

I'm very happy with this semi-angsty drabble. I accredit the title to Tolkien-_sensei_. I was flicking through The Silmarillion and saw the phrase "the shadows" and this drabble was born! Poor Edo just wants to be normal, but completely lacks the know-how.

I'm thinking of making this just a collection of one-shots and drabbles... But, God, was that short! Kinda like Ed... :cries: And me too! I had dreams of being six feet tall, damn it! I'm not even gonna make it to 5'2"!

………………………………...


	2. One Second in Time

ONE SECOND IN TIME

By BornofStarlight

Disclaimer: I do not own FmA. Whoa...Deja vu...! Is it my imagination, or have I said that before...? Anywho, the drabble... 90 words long. Ed, thinking, remembering, etc. Whatever you want to call it.

The feeling of warm arms embraced his mind. There was nothing else. She was all there was.

Her warm eyes looked deep into his golden ones. There was nothing but love in them.

Was that what he missed? The warmth? Was it more than that?

Yes.

There was that sensation he got when she had kissed him goodnight: the feeling that said she would do anything to protect him.

But he really did miss the warmth. She'd always made him feel safe and warm.

But then…that's what mothers were for.

THE END

A/N:

I wanted this to be a "nice" drabble, not a sad one. But it is sad. I wanted it to be non-angst. But there is angst. :is annoyed: Stupid muses…Angst! Angel! You're fired!


	3. Wet Dog

**Wet Dog**

**By Born of Starlight**

**8.Nov.05**

**74 words**

It was raining.

Scratch that.

It was pouring.

Ed tromped through the dim hallways of Central Headquarters. His hair was dripping, his clothes were soaked through, his boots had their own little puddles within.

He wasn't very happy.

As he stalked past Roy's office, Riza paused in her threats of death-by-paperwork to sniff the air. "What's that smell, Colonel?"

Roy looked out the open door, and saw Ed's retreating back. He smirked.

"Wet dog."

Author's Note:::snickers: This fic is kinda written for my group of friends. We've got this website, www.dogofthemilitary. so to write a fic using that clichè is always fun. This isn't my first. My first is much longer, and involves a sleep deprived Roy and lots of coffee. If you ask nice, I might post it... :waves fic, tauntingly, just out of reach:

**chibi Elena-chan: **The first two were Ed-centric, just so you know. I'm trying to work on clarity, but sometimes I just like to leave readers confused as to who's speaking. Sorry for the confusion! (.)


	4. White Memories

**WHITE MEMORIES**

**By: Born of Starlight**

**Written: 27.Sept.05**

**174 Words**

**10 Minutes to Write**

Edward grimaced into the darkness. Damn it. Nighttime always brought back the strangest memories…

_He blew roughly through the straw, giggling as the bubbles erupted to the surface of his glass. He giggled again, mischievously, as the bubbles popped, little droplets flying up to hit his nose._

Ed rolled over in frustration. Go away! I don't give a care about back then…!

_Golden eyes peered at him from behind glass lenses. _

"_Bubbles, is it?" The tall, blonde man poured himself his own glass, and got another straw down from the cupboard. "A duel then."_

The sixteen-year-old shifted again, unable to block out the memory. Curse that bastard…

"_On three?" he asked._

"_On three." _

_They blew air into the milk before them._

_Ed lost._

Jamming his face into the pillow, Ed tried to ignore the feelings in his chest. No. He did _not_ feel abandoned by that idiot! Damn him!

And damn his own pride, too…

He had never liked milk after that…

And so, of course, it was entirely his father's fault that he was short.

**THE END**

A/N:::snickers: Well…How would you explain his hatred for milk…? It only seemed natural. Ed blames his dad for everything else, why not this? It's also kinda symbolic, me not actually calling him by name. It's supposed to show the distance between the two very similar people that are Edward and his father.


	5. Chess

CHESS

By Born of Starlight

5.Sept.05

83 words in the actual story.

WARNINGS: There are _huge _SOILERS in this fic! If you don't want to be spoiled for…some episode in the forties…THEN DO **NOT** READ THIS!

Disclaimer: Don't own it. :sobs:

………………………………...

He moved the pawn slightly, one square only.

He waited as his opponent chose a piece and a move.

Tricky… Always the tricky one.

But he would not be outmaneuvered.

He shifted that same pawn again. This game they played needed careful thought. Moves must be thought through completely before being executed.

He watched his opponent from behind his eye patch. The dark eyed man moved his remaining knight.

This would take careful deliberation…

Ever so carefully, Pride maneuvered Fullmetal into position.

"Check."

………………………………...

THE END

………………………………...

Hm. Was it terribly hard to follow? Really though, it's the perfect metaphor for what's going on between the furher and Roy. A silent struggle for power. laughs And poor Ed is caught in the middle! Hmm… That gives me an idea for another drabble…!

**Angst: You're so pathetic.**

_Angel: "Pathetic" doesn't come close._

Ahem! The "remaining knight" of Roy's is Edward. The fact that I used the word "remaining" signifies that one has been taken by the furher. That other knight was Hughes. Also, please note that the furher considers Ed no more than a pawn to be used, but Roy has respect for Fullmetal, and therefore he's a stronger piece in Roy's set of chess pieces. I know… Too much symbolism… I can't help it! I LOVE symbolism!

More symbolism I want to point out, is the wording at the end of the fifth paragraph. "Moves must be thought through completely before being executed." Executed. Ooo… Dark themes behind this word. It's supposed to point out Pride's intentions, and I hope I succeeded in getting that across.

By the way, HAPPY THANKSGIVING. I am thankful for...FANFICTION!


	6. Blame it on the Rain

**Blame it on the Rain**

**By: Born of Starlight**

**Written 12.Nov.05**

**Words 167**

**15 Minutes to Write**

**Disclaimer: Yeah... Disclaimers are overrated. However, I don't own it, and I never will. Um. The dialogue for this was taken -- in pieces -- from the manga. The official translation, just so we're clear. (Not that I'm above reading scanlations... I'm not above it at all.)**

He wiped rain off his face, off his cheeks, out of his eyes.

"How long do you plan on staying depressed, Fullmetal?"

"Be quiet."

Why must he taunt so…? It hurt, deep down inside, and still he made fun.

"Can you afford to be held back by something so small?"

His breath caught painfully in his chest. "…'Something so small'…?" His voice was shaking. "People may call us dogs or devils… But we're not devils or gods. _We're humans._ We can't even save one little girl!" His voice softened in agony. "_We're just pathetic human beings…!"_

And that was where the trouble lay. They didn't have magnificent powers, or inhuman strength. They weren't gods, and they weren't in control. And it was still raining.

He swiped at the raindrops again. Cursed things kept getting in his eyes… He only half-listened as the Colonel ordered him to go home.

He couldn't go home. Home was inside. It didn't rain inside…

And he needed the rain to cover his tears.

**The End**

Me: Aw, curses. Well, it turned out just how I wanted it to.

_Angel: Why then, the curses?_

**Angst: Because it's my kind of story. She's been trying to avoid angsty stories lately. I fail completely to understand why…**

Me: That Character****died yesterday.

_Angel: It's your own fault._

**Angst: Actually, it was mine, but whatever…**


	7. Bloody Angel

**Bloody Angel**

**By: Born of Starlight**

**Written 12.Nov.05**

**Words 102**

**10 Minutes to Write**

**Disclaimer: Forget what I said last time. I just love angst too much to avoid it. BUT! I do intend to give you a happy story, eventually.**

I'm not an evil person. I have my problems, but I'm not evil. How can you be evil if you're doing something you truly believe in…?

I move like a snake, faster than my opponents always. I wish this wasn't so. Sometimes I wish they would fight back.

Focusing that tainting power through my right palm, I shatter all who stand before me. They will not live to see another day.

This is my calling. This destruction…? It is why I am here. Why I survived. I am following God's instructions. I am his Archangel…

Never mind the blood on my hands.

**The End**

Well. Uh. That was different. I've never written anything from a villain's point-of-view before. But then, Scar is really more of an antihero than a flat-out villain. I _have_ written from the point-of-view of an antihero before. Maybe that's why this practically wrote itself. I love it when that happens. It makes my job so much easier.

**Angst: Ours too.**

_Angel:::nods in agreement:_


	8. The End of Heartache

**Title: The End of Heartache **

**By: Korin Amaya Starr**

**Written: 21.Oct.05**

**249 Words**

**WARNING! SPOILERS. And when I say "SPOILERS" I mean it. Try, "Episode 51" spoilers. Having seen this episode, I know what I'm talking about. Therefore, the following fic is entirely accurate, though with my spin on things of course. If you don't want to be spoiled, don't read this. If you don't care, go right ahead and keep reading. God knows I spoiled myself thoroughly…**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't wanna talk about it. Don't want to remember that I don't own it. Wish I owned it… Don't own it.**

Clenching his fists -- both flesh and blood once more -- Edward stared down at the swooping lines of the array. Al had done something stupid. His life was worth so much more, and he had given it up. Ed had to fix that mistake.

_This is for you, Al. I won't let my sins ruin everything. Not again. _Stripping off his black jacket and undershirt, Ed proceeded to draw alchemic glyphs on his chest, forearms, and forehead.

He slammed his hands together, feeling the familiar jolt of power surge through his bloodstream. Only, there was something different about it. The array beneath Edward's feet started to glow, and he could feel its soft tendrils of light reaching up and seeking him. He wasn't going to hide from them. He had vowed to do whatever it took to get Al his body back. He was going to keep that promise.

Thinking back on every bad thing he had ever done, Ed let the array take away the guilt, the sorrow, the pain. He was going to give everything he had. And he wouldn't regret it at all. Edward was sick of so much responsibility, truth be told, but he wasn't going to give up now. The alchemy was already moving, and it was too late to turn back. If this was how he would get rid of all that secret pain and heartache he had carried for so many years, so be it.

He let the light take him.

**The End**

**Review, onegai!**


End file.
